The present invention disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a substrate supporting unit for supporting a semiconductor substrate by a single substrate processing method and a substrate polishing apparatus for polishing and cleaning a substrate using the substrate supporting unit.
In a general semiconductor device manufacturing process, a plurality of processes such as a deposition process, a photo process, and an etching process are repeatedly performed to form and stack thin films on a wafer. Such processes are repeated until a desired circuit pattern is formed on the wafer, and the surface of the wafer becomes uneven after the circuit pattern is formed. Recent highly-integrated semiconductor devices have a multi-layer structure, many surface bends, and increased height differences between the surface bends. Since troubles, such as defocusing in a photo process, are caused by an uneven surface of a wafer, the uneven surface of the wafer should be periodically polished for planarizing the uneven surface of the wafer.
Various surface planarization techniques have been developed for planarizing the surface of a wafer, and a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) technique is widely used among such planarization techniques because wide surfaces as well as narrow surfaces can be planarized with good flatness by using the CMP technique. A CMP apparatus is used to polish the surface of a wafer coated with tungsten or an oxide by using mechanical friction and chemical abrasives, and fine polishing is possible using the CMP apparatus.